The new cultivar is the result of a breeding program, with the objective to develop new varieties of Clematis with strong growth and interesting flowers for commercial purposes. The new variety was discovered as a single plant among a group of seedlings of unknown parentage observed by the inventor, Bernard Travers. The discovery was made during 2005. Discovery was made at a commercial nursery in Orleans, France.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TRA415’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in St. Jean Le Blanc by vegetative cuttings during 2005. The inventor maintained the original plant, and observed the clones for several years, to establish stability of the characteristics. Public access to plant material first occurred during early Spring of 2014. Before this time, plant material was under the control of the inventor, or those directly authorized by the inventor and no enabling access to plant material occurred. This variety has been applied for Plant Breeder's Right's Protection in the EU, with CPVO application number 2013/1738. A copy of the technical questionnaire is included with the mailing of this application. A grant has not yet issued, and technical exam process has not been completed. Neither the application, nor any other publication resulted in an enabling disclosure of ‘TRA415’. ‘TRA415’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.